Réflexion
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Un échange avec le patron, et c'est le bordel dans sa tête. Il sait que tout ce qu'il dit n'est que poison, mais il n'arrive pas à les chasser. Après tout, il a raison, il n'a aucune capacité requise pour être un bon parent. (AngelMJ-Geek - Angeleek)


Au salon des Sommet, décor de la célèbre émission "Salut Les Geeks", les acteurs terminent leurs commentaires, leurs sketchs sur la dernière vidéo en cours. Le patron fait semblant d'étrangler le geek, du moins, il essaye de se retenir, bien que cela ne soit pas assez réaliste pour lui, tandis que le hippie les regarde avec un sourire béa, leur avouant que leur câlin le touchait.  
Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour clore la scène, et ils en avaient fini jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.  
Le Geek avait mal au cou, il le masse de sa main droite, jette un regard coléreux au patron, puis avance vers Mathieu, l'interrompant dans sa conversation avec Maitre panda.

 _-Mathieu, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour l'instant panda ?_ Demande-t-il, quelque peu gêné.  
 _-_ _Non, pas cette fois_. Il tourne la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. _Tu peux filer chez lui._

Il le remercia, un peu rouge, fit un hochement de tête et partit dans sa chambre, récupérer deux-trois bricoles.  
Bien qu'il y avait pensé toute la soirée, la fatigue ne l'avait pas laisser emballer le peu de vêtement qu'il emportait chez son grand petit ami, quand au cas du pc, il n'aurait pu tenir plusieurs heures sans aller dessus. Au moins pour vérifier ces mails. Et avancer un peu dans World Of Warcraft.  
Mais c'est alors que le patron entra dans sa chambre, le regard goguenard porté sur sa personne. Le geek ne fit pas attention à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, signalant sa présence dans la petite salle.

 _-Alors comme ça, on part se faire péter la rondelle ?_

Il fut un temps où il aurait sursauté à son arrivé, ou il aurait commencé à prendre panique en le découvrant dans sa chambre, mais il l'observa juste quelques secondes, blasé de ces remarques lourdes puis continua sa valise.

 _-Je n'apprécie vraiment pas ce gamin. Depuis que vous vous êtes mis ensemble tu n'est plus aussi pleurnichard qu'avant._  
 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Il ma rendu plus fort face au venin des hommes méchant._  
 _-Mais pas physiquement._ Il fit quelques pas vers lui. _Tu couines toujours quand on te file des coups._  
 _-_ _Laisse moi tranquille_ ! tenta t-il de dire, tremblant légèrement à cause du début d'adrénaline montant en lui.  
 _-Hm, c'est mignon ce que tu fais. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi petite pute._

Il lui sourit, le geek fronce les sourcils, soûlé par ses conneries habituelles. Le patron sourit de plus belle, amusé.

 _-J'aime les salopes qui résiste ! haha !_

Il recule et commence à partir, les mains dans les poches, avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de la chambre, se postant contre le cadre de la porte.  
 _  
-Quand viendra votre rupture, tu n'oublieras pas de me contacter pour te faire écarter les jambes.  
_  
Il lève un sourcil et croise les bras, sa colère se stagnant.

 _-Et qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?_  
 _-Angel a quel âge déjà ? Trente et un ans ? C'est à cet âge que les gens désire avoir un gosse, avant que le temps ne les empêchent de bander, de passer en date de péremption. Mais comment pouvoir s'occuper d'un gosse quand on a déjà un avorton ? Et encore, avec un homme, c'est d'autant plus compliquer avec tout ces regards porté. Ces jugements._  
 _-Tu es chiant Patron._  
 _-Ne me dis pas que j'ai tort. Les gens de ce monde flippent pour un rien, et certain n'arrive même pas à assumer leur homosexualité et la refoule, surtout à cause de la peur de l'avis des proches. C'est bien ce qu'a fait notre petit Mathieu après tout. Ce putain de pédé refoulé._  
 _-...Mathieu a été idiot, c'est bien vrai... Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. Ni comme toi._  
 _-En effet, tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait._

Le Geek roula des yeux. Le patron resterait sans doute toujours le même.

 _-Mais fait gaffe a toi, ne t'accroche pas trop, après tout, il peut être bi, mais "elle" se lève surtout pour les femmes,_ dit il en dessinant dans les airs des seins.  
 _-Merci, mais j'étais au courant bien avant._ S'exclama-t-il d'un ton sec, bien qu'un peu tremblant, sa gorge le serrant.  
 _-Dans ce cas, tiens moi au jus, et n'oublie pas de penser à moi ce soir gamin._

Il lui fit un clin d'œil au travers de ses lunettes, qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voir et se retira, redescendant dans le salon retrouver ces confrères.  
Le plus vieux de l'équipe* laisse échapper un soupir, à la fois soulagé et agacé de cet échange. Il porte sa main à ses lèvres et se mordit la paume, avant de la retirer rapidement, cela lui faisant mal.  
Bien qu'il s'était endurci mentalement depuis deux ans et quelque, en ce qui concernait sa sensibilité physique, il était encore bien fragile. Il avait bien tenté de se prendre du muscle, appréciant ceux de son petit ami, mais la flemme et les jeux vidéo ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.  
L'adrénaline qu'il avait en lui redescendit peu à peu, et il s'écroule sur le peu de place que lui offrait son lit, manquant de se cogner contre sa valise à roulette.

Les paroles du détraqué lui reviennent en tête, le bassine. Il ne veut pas y penser. Pas pour l'instant, même jamais. Il ne désire s'embrouiller l'esprit et saisit son casque, son portable, et écoute une vidéo du joueur du grenier, se concentrant dessus. Autant s'occuper l'esprit avec de bonnes choses.  
Il lui faut peu de temps pour terminer sa valise, y rangeant par la même occasion sa peluche kurby, une petite peur naissant à l'idée qu'il reste ici quelques jours, avec le patron qui foutrait sans aucun doute le bordel.  
C'est tout ce que ce mec savait faire.  
Il quitte avec hâte la maison, les saluant, Maitre panda lui gueulant de continuer à se protéger, Le Geek, lui demandant de le laisser tranquille avant de soupirer et de fermer la porte.  
Ils étaient lourds, tout le monde ne pensait pas au sexe non-stop non plus, merde.

* * *

Quand il arriva au domicile d'Angel, il ne devait pas être plus de quinze heures.  
Il sonne à la porte, mais pas de réponse à l'intérieur. Il vérifie son portable, au cas où il aurait reçu un sms, l'avertissant qu'il serait vite fait partit aux courses, mais rien. Il tendit l'oreille, retirant son casque, mettant fin à la vidéo, mais pas un bruit.  
Il pouffa de rire.

 _-Tu t'es encore surmené…_

Il se baisse et cherche à l'avant de sa valise un double des clés qu'il lui avait confié, au cas où ce genre de problème arrivait, ce qui fut la sixième fois en trois mois.  
Il entre en évitant de faire trop de bruit, et laisse sa valise dans le salon, se dirigeant plus simplement vers la chambre, ou il put découvrir son amant, sans t-shirt, endormit à coté de la tablette, la tête contre le bureau, le pc allumé.  
Il étouffe un rire et s'avance, puis se retourne, remarquant le ventilateur éteint. Par cette chaleur ?  
Il tente de l'allumer, mais l'appareil ne fit rien. Il vérifia la prise qui était pourtant bien dedans. Il était donc cassé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne portait pas de haut et que la fenêtre était grande ouverte, bien que le vent n'était point présent.  
Il mit cela de coté et se posa à coté de lui, observant le dessin en cours. Apparemment, c'était le Prof de SLG avec un fusil Winchester. Comme quoi, les gens ne l'avait pas oublié et appréciait toujours ce personnage.  
Il enregistre l'avancement de sa commande sur deux noms différent, histoire que si l'un a un problème, l'autre soit sauvé, déplace la tablette graphique et caresse doucement sa chevelure, embrassant son crâne, son front, ces joues.  
Un gémissement se fit entendre par l'endormi, encore accroché à son rêve, contre l'idée de se réveiller.

- _Angel..._ Commença t-il d'une voix douce. _Les lits sont fait pour dormir, pas les bureaux._

Il grogne, lui provoquant un rire.

 _-Doit...Finir...Dessin...Hmmm._  
 _-Plus tard. va donc dormir à l'aise._

Il relève la tête doucement, les yeux mi-clos.

 _-Tu t'en encore endormis avec tes lentilles en plus._  
 _-C'est pour mieux..._ _te voir mon enfant,_ déclara t-il entre deux bâillements.  
 _-C'est ça. Allez, reprend toi cinq minutes et je te laisse dormir après ça._  
 _-Hmmm…_

Il tente de se relever, et manque de glisser, son très petit ami le rattrape à temps et l'aide à tenir sa carcasse debout, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour retirer ces lentilles de contacte.  
Quand ils furent devant le miroir, Le geek fut heureux de voir qu'il était encore dans le coaltar, n'ayant pas aperçu la créature qui le terrifiait, et qui hantait son lavabo, alors qu'il se lavait les mains, arrosant la bête, affolé, qui gigotait de droite à gauche mais qui ne parvenait pas à remonter la paroi.  
Le petit gamer retenu un cri de surprise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
Il tenterait de s'occuper de son cas plus tard, pour l'instant, le géant était plus important.  
Et bien qu'il était à demi réveillé, il ne lui fallut pas moins de trente secondes pour saisir les lentilles les retirer et les déposer dans leur étui, félicité par le petit, qui continua à l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.  
Il porte sa main au front, se claquant, retenant de rire. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

De nouveaux endormit, il le fit se retourner sur le dos, histoire qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, ce qui serait con, et dépose la couverture jusqu'à ces cuisses.  
Il devait avoir chaud avec ce jean, mais cela le gênait beaucoup trop de le lui enlever. À la place, il s'avance de nouveau vers le ventilateur défectueux et l'ausculte. En touchant la rallonge, il compris qu'un des fils était cassé à l'intérieur.  
Il s'équipe de plusieurs outils, n'étant pas à son premier coup d'essai, mais ce silence le faisait réfléchir de nouveau à sa conversation avec le pervers.  
Il fronce les sourcils, de nouveaux agacé, et finit par remettre son casque, lance et écoute une nouvelle vidéo, fuyant ces pensées.

* * *

C'est avec un vent frais et un bruit de vibration qu'Angelmj quitta le monde des rêves, reposé, retrouvant son énergie perdue ainsi que la fraîcheur. Son réveil fut des plus agréables en découvrant le magnifique être qui était allongé à ses côtés, celui-ci ayant l'air de réfléchir, le regard au plafond, plutôt rare lui qui serait plutôt collé devant un écran.  
Il s'étire doucement, craquant ses muscles et enlace d'une main le bonhomme, replongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.  
Il avait un peu de mal à se lever tout de même.

 _-Il est quelle heure sil te plaît ?_  
 _-..._

Il tourne la tête sur le côté, et fixe le réveil.

 _-Une heure du mat._  
 _-Ok…_

Quelques secondes passe avant qu'il ne se redresse

 _-UNE HEURE DU MAT? PUTAIN, MERDE, LE LIVE !_

Avant qu'il ne quitte le lit pour filer sur l'ordinateur, Le geek le rattrape par la taille, tentant de le stopper.

 _-Calme toi Angel. Je leur ai dit que tu étais malade._

Le grand s'arrête, se laisse ramener sur le lit et s'y assoit, poussant un soupir.

 _-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?_  
 _-Tu m'aurais réveillé si j'étais crevé de fatigue ?_

D'un hochement de tête, il admit qu'il avait raison. Il se rallonge à sa place, souffle, se masse le visage, s'arrête quand celle du geek fut à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

 _-Bonsoir.  
_ _-..._

Il lui sourit

- _Bonsoir_

C'est un baiser tendre qu'ils s'échangèrent, la main gauche d'Angel caressant la joue piquante du geek.  
Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment de silence, le petit ayant repris sa place, qu'il remarqua d'où venait le vent frais. Il lève la tête pour constater le ventilateur en marche, du ruban adhésif entourant une partie du câble.

 _-Hé, merci de l'avoir réparé !_  
 _-De rien. Faut bien que je sois utile._

Sa petite joie s'estompe et il le regarde, intrigué.

 _-ça veut dire quoi ça ?_  
 _-Hein, mais... Rien du tout…_  
 _-Vraiment ?_

Il se tourne vers lui et dépose son avant-bras sur son torse.

 _-Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas Geek?_

Il regarda le matelas, réfléchissant s'il devait lui mentir sur ce qui n'allais pas ou oser en parler. Après quelques secondes, il se souvenu qu'il s'était juré de ne rien lui caché et de ne plus se renfermer sur lui-même.  
Il soupire, remit correctement sa casquette puis caresse le bras musclé qui repose sur son torse.

- _Le patron m'a juste emmerdé avec ses conneries habituelles._  
 _-C'était quoi cette fois ?_ Demande t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
 _-Des trucs stupides...Il m'a embêté sur le fait que tu voudrais fonder une famille. Avoir tes propres gosses. Que tu n'assumerais pas ce que tu es. Mais j'ai l'impression que dans le fond il est juste jaloux…_

Angel resserra sa prise. C'était donc ça. Le patron était si con.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir des gosses._  
 _-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait dit avec ta nièce, tonton gâteux._

Le fan de vocaloid lui sourit, embrassant son épaule.

 _-Bon. C'est vrai que je trouve les enfants adorable, enfin, ça dépend bien sur desquels. Et l'idée d'en avoir m'est déjà passer à l'esprit, mais il est un peu tôt pour parler d'adoption._  
 _-...Tu n'en veux pas qui vienne de toi ?_  
 _-C'est avec toi que je suis._  
 _-Certes, mais…_  
 _-Et toi cela te dirait ?_  
 _-hein ?_  
 _-Être père._

Il se tourne sur le côté, gêné, cette demande ayant explosé dans sa tête, et serre son kirby dans ces bras

- _Je suis le gosse. Je ne ferais pas un bon parent._  
 _-Cet argument ne tient pas, tu sais ? Et tu es bien plus mature que tu ne le crois._  
 _-Moi, Mature ? Je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper d'un enfant ! Je passe la majeur partie de mon temps à jouer, faire des gaffes et puis ta vu comment je suis ? Je suis minuscule, renfermé et... et...bref, j'ai pas les capacités pour l'être !_  
 _-Parce qu'il faut un diplôme pour être parent ?_  
 _-Tu m'as compris...Un enfant à besoin de parent sérieux et adulte. Pas...Moi._  
 _-Un enfant a besoin d'amour et d'attention, pas d'un géant musclé qui tire la gueule à longueur de journée et qui se moque de ton existence._  
 _-..._

Angel soupire, fermant les paupières. Il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir, mais il détestait entendre ça. C'était de la connerie pour lui, de la grosse merde. Le Geek entoure sa taille, une main caressant le long de son dos comme pour le consoler. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il dépose un baiser chaste sur son front.

 _-Quand tu passes du temps avec ma nièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous trouver adorable. Tu prends soin d'elle, n'accepte pas tout ses caprices et la gronde gentiment quand elle fait une bêtise, bien que cela t'est difficile, et joue avec elle, toi-même t'éclatant. Tu inventes même des jeux et des histoires alors que tu pourrais très bien la coller devant la télé et ne pas lui porter attention... Tu es bienveillant. Tu fais attention aux personnes qui t'entourent, et c'est ce qui fait que tu es déjà un meilleur père que la plupart des personnes qui se disent « parent ». Il t'arrive d'être sérieux, et tu es doué, surtout en informatique et en mécanique, mais tu as trop peu d'estime de toi pour le remarquer..._

Il tire la moue, son copain n'avait pas si tort sur ce dernier point, mais en même temps, il avait peur de se trouver narcissique et n'avait pas envie d'en devenir un.

 _-Mais...C'est normal d'agir comme ça...Je trouve du moins._  
 _-Pas pour tout le monde. Dernièrement, tu en as une qui a ramener son gosse dans une boite de nuit et ça la surprise qu'il fut décédé à cause de l'ambiance et des odeurs._  
 _-La conne qui a dit qu'elle voulait un bébé juste parce que c'est « mignon » ?_  
 _\- La même. Ce genre de personne me donne tellement la gerbe._  
 _-Sa logique m'échappe. Ta un enfant, si tu ne peux pas te trouver une baby-sitter, tu sacrifies ta soirée pour lui._  
 _-Le pire, c'est que la grand-mère était disponible, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui ramener sous prétexte que ça allait bien se passer._  
 _-... C'est vraiment une très grosse conne._

Le geek s'était tapé le front. Il y'en avait qui ne devrait vraiment pas être parent.  
Il regarde sa moitié, caresse sa barbe du bout de son index et continua cette joyeuse conversation.

- _Mais a la base, tu ne t'imaginais pas plutôt vivre avec une femme ?_  
 _-Si. Puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi et c'est avec toi que j'ai imaginé ma vie._

Le membre de SLG ne put se retenir de rougir et resserra son étreinte. Le géant rigole et poursuivit

 _-Je me moque de ce que pensent les gens, j'ai 31 ans, je fais ce que je veux, et là, c'est de t'aimer pour les années à venir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, soit quelques années, soit jusqu'à la mort, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça, je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent et me perdre dans tes bras. Car même si ce corps est celui d'un homme…_

Il caresse sa joue, descend sa main sur son cou, son torse, son bras gauche, son ventre, sa cuisse, une expression de béatitude au visage.

 _-C'est tout ton être que j'aime, reprit t-il. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que tu changes._  
 _-..._

Tel une jeune demoiselle dans un shojo, Le Geek avait les larmes aux yeux et cachait à présent sa tête sur le torse nu de son compagnon.

 _-... Moi-même... Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi toi... C'est vrai._ _Tu n'est même pas androgyne, qui séduirait les hétéros d'un mouvement de cheveux_ , plaisante t-il en pensant a shindehai. _Et pourtant..._

Il déglutit, prenant son courage a deux mains pour exprimer ses pensées, ses sentiments.

 _-Mon amour pour toi ne diminue pas. Il grandit toujours._

Il conclut sa phrase en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il lui répondit avec la même douceur et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser. Le geek reprenait son souffle réfléchissant à une dernière petite chose qui le travaillait.

 _-Mais concernant...Pour avoir des enfants...Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ne vienne pas de toi ?_  
 _-Non, je ne vois vraiment pas le souci. Mais tu pensais à la fécondation in vitro ?_  
 _-Non, j'emmerde cette merde,_ dit il d'un ton sec _. Je veux dire, les hétéros et les gay-lesbienne qui recourent à ça, je ne les comprends pas. Il y'a tellement d'enfant qui attendent d'avoir une famille, pourquoi s'emmerder avec cette connerie ?! « Parce qu'il n'a pas mon sang. » Quoi, ça va te boucher le cul peut-être ?_  
 _-Je n'ai pas suffisamment de recul et de connaissance en ce sujet pour en parler._  
 _-De toute façon ça pue._  
 _-Fais gaffe, les défendeurs de l'extrême vont venir te tuer_.  
 _-Alors je mourrais en martyre puisque je suis bi._  
 _-Mais non, ils s'en foutrons, tu sais très bien que la bisexualité n'existe pas. Tu es juste gay et hétéro à temps partiel.  
_  
Le geek lui tire la langue accompagné de son majeur et ils rirent en cœur. Ah, la connerie de gens.  
Angel quitte son étreinte et se redresse, s'étirant, son amant l'observant, rassuré à présent.

 _-Merci de m'avoir écouté...Merci pour tout._  
 _-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de t'être confié. Je sais que cela t'est difficile._  
 _-Hm...Et toi, ça va ? Je n'ai parlé que de moi._  
 _-Aucun problème de mon côté, surtout en te retrouvant de nouveau._  
 _-Arrête d'être adorable!_  
 _-Haha !...Mais je voudrais être sur, y'aurait-il autre chose qui ne va pas ?_  
 _-Hé bien... Hormis tout cela, je ne te cache pas que ce n'était pas la grande forme cette semaine. Je déprime un peu trop pour rien en ce moment ...Peut-être es ce du au fait que tu me manquais...J'ai essayé de me convaincre de sortir de la maison, bouger un peu et visiter l'extérieur, je pense que cela m'aurait fait du bien, mais avec cette chaleur…_ Et tout ces "gens"... Désigne t-il en y mettant des guillemets, son regard dirigé sur lui, esquissant un faible sourire.  
- _Les gens, c'est le mal, comme dirait Dunk._  
 _-Ne pas être un pancake c'est le mal pour lui. Il ta envoyé une photo où il fait un "pancake game" avec Kriza au fait._  
 _-tu matte mes messages ?_  
 _-Ta boite mail était ouverte et ma main a bougé toute seule._  
 _-Méchante main._

Il saisit la terrible main droite pour y déposer un baiser sur le dos, le geek souriant.

 _-..._  
 _-...Es-tu fatigué ?_  
 _-Je suis un geek. Il est trop tôt pour que je sois fatigué._ Se moque t-il.

Angel rigola, frottant sa nuque.

 _-Et maintenant, tu voudrais sortir ?_  
 _-Hein? Mais... Il est tard…_  
 _-En effet. Il est tard, il fait nuit noire, il fait frais et il n'y a pas monde dehors, à l'exception peut être de clodo. Bref, le moment parfait pour visiter les alentours._  
 _-Tu oublies les voyous._  
 _-Alors tu n'auras qu'à grimper sur mon dos et on s'envolera loin._  
 _-C'est une manière intéressante de prendre la fuite._  
 _-Alors ?_  
 _-..._

Le Geek saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il acceptait avec joie.  
Et c'est après que le maître de maison enfilât t-shirt et chaussure qu'ils partirent à l'aventure du monde extérieur sous le regard des étoiles, main dans la main. _  
_

END ~

* * *

 ***Techniquement, le geek est le plus vieux de toute l'équipe. Il a juste été formater. Si je me souviens bien, le patron est apparu, soit un plan après lui (quand bien même il est malgré tout second) soit un épisode après. Et puis sinon, c'est ma fic, je fais qu'es ce que je veux (défense en béton).**

* * *

 _ **Hey, ça faisait longtemps ! 3 ans depuis le premier os écrit sur eux. Ça fait une éternité qu'il aurait du sortir mais vous savez, moi et la passion d'écrire vite, c'est une fois tout les 10 ans.**_ _ ** _ **Cet os est un peu une suite au premier d'ailleurs.**_ Merci à Chaton et ses photos, qui m'ont permis de me souvenir de la finir.**_

 _ **Pour celle/ceux (?) qui sont étonnés qu'il n'y est pas de lemon, comme dit le geek, tout le monde ne pense pas a ça non-stop non plus...Mais de toute façon, un PWP Angeleek arrive sur ses deux monsieur en novembre voir décembre, DONC ça va être FUN ( ͡' ʖ ͡') (et Kriza va pouvoir se taper des barres.)**_

 ** _Vous remarquerez que j'ai changer le nom du ship, parce que finalement, Angeek, ça sonnait plus comme angine, et c'était pas top. Et Angeleek, ça fait un super jeu de mots, donc yolo._**

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plus, à la prochaine, et bonne soirée/journée ~  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
